Who Am I?
by Basiliisk
Summary: Uchiha Sakon jump in to Team 7 when Kakashi find her near death in a forest. He doesn't trust her and hope she changed when Team 7 is going for the Chuunin exam. They are near life and death in the Chuunin Exam and she need to know who she really is, and who her friends is, if she wants to live.
1. Chapter 1, Don't believe in illusions

**Hello guys! My name is Basiliisk, yes from Harry Potter. But you can call me Basi, if you guys wants to. **

**This is the first chapter of "Who Am I".**

Do not read this if you search after too much humor. This is more for adventure and to know how important friendship is. Of course it will be humor in this, and romance. But that's not what this story is about.  
I wrote this for fun, and I have re-write this fic more than once. 

**The main person in this fic is Uchiha Sakon, Sasukes twinsister who is lost since they were four years old. Kakashi finds her near death in a bush and... Things starting to happen. I will not spoil too much, then it's not fun to read. Right? **

**I love review, so don't forget about that!**

**At least, Read, Review, fangirl and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter one,**

**Don't believe in illusions**

The pale girl sat on the table with a bored face.  
"Orochimaru-sama..." She sighed.  
A pale man, who looked like a snake, looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"There must be something to do!"  
He turned around and looked at the door.  
"Meet me in the forest in ten minutes."

Orochimaru disappeared and left the girl behind in the room. She sighed, jumped down from the table and looked around. Someone was watching her.

"I'm not going to believe in this illusion." She whispered for herself.  
She heard whispers around her. It sounded like a snake. She almost lost her concentration but she broke it in the last second. She disappeared from the cave and ran into a deep forest. She walked in the forest, more and more insecure. It was something strange in the air, but she wouldn't show that she was scared. She heard something behind her, pulled up three kunais and throw them backwards. She heard someone cough. She turned around and saw Orochimaru sit on the ground, in a snakes shape.

"Are you... Are you trying to kill me?"  
"You are going to kill me..."  
"And you know I will succeed" Orochimaru smiled contemptuously and licked around his mouth.  
The girl backed and sighed insecure. She knew his techniques and he knew her. They were equal.

"Come then, Orochimaru-sama." She hissed.

Orochimaru laughed but didn't moved. The girl was just going to attack when someone licked her neck the same time Orochimaru disappeared.

"A... clone.." She whispered and looked back at Orochimaru.

She gasped when she had his body wrapped around her and his face near hers.

"You walked in to the illusion as fast you came in to the forest. And when it's over, you will be dead."  
Orochimaru bit her neck so the black mark was over her body. She screamed but had her sharingan left. She concentrate all chakra to her hands . When she should attack, she fell to the ground. She moaned and looked at Orochimaru.

"It was a pleasure to have you as a student, Uchiha Sakon."  
He snapped his finger and Sakon fainted, badly injured and blood all over her body.


	2. Chapter 2, Trust? What is that?

**Chapter two,  
Trust? What is that? **

She screamed and sat up in a bed. She breathed heavily and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She didn't even know if she was alive. She placed her hand on her wrist. She had a pulse. She was alive. Orochimaru hadn't succeed to kill her. She took a deep breath and looked out trough the window. The place was similar to her. She had seen it before. But it was a long time ago. She barely remembered it. She sighed. Hidden of Leaf. She really was here. In her home town. But why? And how?

She got up from bed but fell down on her knees and moaned. She gasped and took her hand around her stomach.

"Sakon, go back to bed!" She heard a man say.  
She coughed and tried to get up again, but fell down again. Someone helped her up and sat her on the bed. She blinked and looked at someone with grey hair. A mask over his mouth. And a headband over his left eye.

"Kakashi..." She whispered and moaned again.  
The man infront of her sighed and said to her to lay on her back. She did what he said, but she didn't take her eyes from him.

"You saved me?"  
"Yes. I did have a choice."  
"Then... Why didn't you let me die?"  
She sighed and looked out trough the window again.  
"I don't know. Don't make me to regret it."  
"Sorry..."  
It was quiet for a while, but Kakashi broke the silence.

"Why are you here? Why was you in the bushes, badly injured, barely alive?"  
She looked in to his eye, before she looked out again.

"Orochimaru-sama... He did this to me. He tricked me..." She looked confused.

Didn't really want to believe the fact that her sensei tried to kill her.

"You can't trust a snake"

"When can I get out of here?"

Kakashi looked at her. "When you can move. I will come back later."  
He walked out from the room and left Sakon behind. She sighed and jumped of bed. She moaned, but walked slowly out from the room. She couldn't just sit here all day. She found some crutches and took them. It was easier to go, but it still hurt her body. She sneaked out from the hospital and breathed in the fresh air. She came to the village itself and looked around. She hadn't been here since she was four. She was sure no one remembered her. She walked in silence and saw how the people looked at her. Hate in their eyes. She swallowed and stopped. She stared in to the Uchiha clan houses. It was once a living place, full of people. Laughter. Smiles. Now?

It all was empty. She sighed and walked away. She saw the school and walked over there. No one was there. It was an empty school ground. She opened the door, walked in the corridors and sensed a warm feeling inside. She smiled for herself but stopped when someone screamed. She turned around and looked at a student who ran away for his life. She sighed and leaned to the wall. Maybe it wasn't so good that she was here. People seemed to remember who she was. What she carried inside. She looked at her right and saw a lonely boy walk in the corridors. He had yellow spiked hair, really blue eyes and wore yellow clothes. Could it be?  
"Hello!" She said, very happy.

The boy stopped and looked at her. He almost was surprised that someone talked to her with a happy tone.

"Hi!" He said and almost run to her.

She smiled. It was Naruto. The boy who was without parents since birth. She sighed quietly.

"You are Naruto, isn't you?"

He nod.

"I'm Sakon, from Uchiha clan." She smiled.

"Oh... You are looking for Sasuke right? To be with him. Like everyone else does."

Sakon couldn't help herself. She burst into laugh and hold the crutches harder to not fall.  
"No way. I was just looking in the school. I haven't been here for ages!"  
She smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Naruto said and laughed. "It's just that... Everyone goes after Sasuke..." He sighed angry.

"It sounds that you don't like Sasuke very much." She smiled.

"Are you a sister to Sasuke? Or are you just in his clan?"  
She sighed and looked over Narutos head.

She hadn't seen Sasuke since she was four years old. But they were twins. Siblings. But she didn't think he would remember her. From her view of the point, he wasn't her brother. Not any more. Her brother was Haku, from Hidden of Mist. No one else. She sighed and looked at Naruto.

"His my brother. But don't tell anyone!"

She was honest at least.

"I promise! I just... I hate him. He is in my team too! He is just... And he takes Sakura from me!"  
She looked at him and laughed. "Team? Have you done missions yet?"  
"Yeah! We escorted a drunk old man to Hidden of Mist. And there we met a strange person. He had a large sword. And this girl... No, boy who looked like a girl, who sacrificed himself for this person, but he did die anyway. But in the end they were really nice!"

Her smile disappeared. She stared at him, before she looked down.

"Zabuza and Haku?" She asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Naruto was eager and almost jumped up and down.

"No reason..." She swallowed and turn her head to right when someone was screaming after Naruto.

A girl with long, pink hair and green eyes. "Naruto! We are waiting for you! Kakashi have something to tell us!"

"Sorry Sakon, I have to go. I hope you will stay here longer!" He waved and run away. "I'm coming, Sakura-chan!"  
They walked away and Sakon smiled after them. "See you soon, Naruto."

She was on her way to go outside, when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"I thought I told you to stay in the hospital?"

"You really thought that I would stay there?" She sighed.

"Come with me."  
He walked outside and watched that no one was nearby. He looked at Sakon who barely couldn't stand. He hold her up against the wall and looked with an serious eye on her.

"If you do something, just saying anything about why you are here, anything, and you will be dead. I'm going to keep my eye on you."  
She swallowed and looked down. She couldn't do anything. Not with hers injuries. She sighed.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"I don't trust you. I spoked to the hokage while you where in the hospital. You will be in my team, even if you are in kage rank. Then I can easier hold an eye on you."

He let her go and she fell down on her knees, coughing.

"See you in the classroom in five minutes. And you better be there."

Kakashi walked away and left Sakon behind. She leaned against the wall and sighed. Why where she here? Why wasn't she dead?  
She took the crutches and walked in to the school again. Which classroom did they go in to again?

She came to a classroom where she heard Kakashis voice. Something about a new teammate. She opened the door and looked at three students. The blonde kid, Naruto. The girl he was in loved with. And her twinbrother who didn't know that she was his sister.

"Welcome, Sakon. Didn't think you would come"  
"I can't miss this opportunity." She said with a smile and walked in with the crutches.

"Yay, we have Sakon in our group!" Naruto screamed happy while Sakura and Sasuke looked confused.

"Who... Is she?" Sakura asked and looked at Kakashi who looked at Sakon.

She sat down with a table and looked at her new team mates. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. She knew all three of them, while just one of them knew who she was. A bit at least.

"I'm Sakon. Pleasure to meet you."  
She smiled and blew off blue hair from her face.

"Tell us about you." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, tell us about you!" Sakura and Naruto said, almost screaming.

"Your interest, what you dream about and what you hate." Kakashi said calmed and looked at her.

"Well... I don't have so many interest, I don't have a dream and I hate snakes."

Her team mates looked at her with a confused look. "You hate snakes? Why?" Sasuke asked and snorted. She looked at him and laughed quietly.

"Why not? Have you ever meet a snake before?" She looked at him, waited patiently for an answer.

"Of course I have!" Sasuke snorted.  
"Not a snake that I met." She smiled and looked at Kakashi.

She saw his eye, thought that he knew who she was talking about. She wasn't talking about real snakes, she talked about a person.

"Well... You can tell us about you" Kakashi said.

"It's okay. That's Uchiha Sasuke, that's Uzumaki Naruto and this lovely girl is Haruno Sakura." She smirked.

Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

"Well then.. You are free for now. We meet again tomorrow."

Kakashi left the room and Sakons three team mates looked at her.

"What's your surname?" Sakura asked.

Sakon smiled and looked out trough the window. "See you tomorrow."  
She walked out from the classroom and out from the school. She walked to the hospital and walked in again, leaned the crutches against the wall in her room and walked really slowly to the bed, layed down and moaned.

"I will kill him. Even if it is the last thing I do..." She moaned to herself and looked up to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3, What's that Chakra?

**Chapter 3, **

**What's that Chakra?**

"Well, well. I thought I heard rumours about a special person was here in town." Sakon heard a boy say.

She looked to the door and saw a boy with a big hood over his hair, two red lines over the face and a dogs eye. He had a big smile on his face and had a white dog inside his big jacket. Sakon started laughing and smiled.

"Hello Kiba." She said and moved over a bit in the bed so he could sit.

"Hello Sakon!" He sat on the bed and looked at her.

"I didn't think you would come to Hidden of Leaf again..." Kiba said with a sad look in his face.  
"Be happy I'm here." She laughed and hugged him.

"I missed you my friend." She said and leaned back at the pillows.

"I missed you too. It's been too long." Kiba smiled a bit.

Kiba had been her bestfriend when she was younger. She often played with him and Akamaru in the forest. He always knew what she carried inside her, but was her friend anyway.

"Well, tell me everything what happened here!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Kiba laughed and Akamru jumped of his jacket down to Sakon.

"Well... We graduated. Look!" He moved his headbeand with a big smile. "But... I will never get to the rank you are in, I'm not even chuunin yet!" He laughed.

Sakon smiled and was on her way to tell him something when he eagerly started to talk fast to her.

"I heard rumours about the senseis will tell all the teams about something special. Something dangerous you have to train you for. To be a chuunin. The Chuunin exam!"

"I know I'm going to win this."  
"You have to win over me first." She said and pushed him a little bit with a big smile on her face.

"Bring it!"

Akamaru jumped down from bed and Kiba attacked Sakon who took his hand and wrestled him with his face down.

"Nope!" She said when she sat on his back and hold him down.

They both started to laugh and he pushed her away.

"How are you then? With your injuries?"

"I'm much better, thank you." She smiled and jumped off from bed and showed him that she could move without moan or fell down.

"Nice, then we can wrestle more later!"

They started to laugh again but got quiet when a doctor came in.

"Oh, goodmorning miss Uchiha. How are you today?"

"Much better, can I get out of here?"

The doctor sighed and nod. Wrote a note and said goodbye before he walked away.

"They still don't like to talk with me..." She laughed and Kiba, Akamaru and Sakon walked out from the hospital.

"Do you know anything about the chuunin exam?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"Just that it's three test, and two of them is really dangerous. You can even die. If you even make the first task. I never done it myself. Just heard people talk about it."

She laughed. "But I think it will be an easy match."

"For you!"

She started to laugh and hit him on his shoulder. "You are awesome, Kiba!"

He hit her back and laughed. "See you later, girl! Stay safe!"  
He waved and run away. She laughed and waved. "Stay safe..."

She walked away and looked around, before she was the bridge she was going to meet the other. Naruto and Sakura seemed to be angry and shouted something at Kakashi who infront them. She looked confused and walked over to them.

"What's going on?"

"You are late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at her.

She looked surprised and smiled nervously. "Well... the hospitals fault..." She smirked.

"Oh well, now when we all are here we can start our missions."

He walked away and the team walked after.

"What are we going to do? Some more cool missions?" Naruto said eagerly and almost jumped when he walked.

"Help the villagers" Kakashi said.

"What? But But..."

"No but, Naruto."  
He looked really sad when he walked after Kakashi. They came to a lake and the team looked confused.

"Why are we here?"  
"To take out garbage from the lake."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Go down, here are your items"  
Kakashi held out bags and nod to the water.

"I will not do it." Sakon said and sat down on the grass beside Kakashi.

The other walked out to the water and started to plock garbage. "Why don't Sakon need to do this?"

"I'm hurt..." She sighed with a sad smile but started to laugh.

"I don't know why someone with a kage rank need to to your missions." Kakashi said with a smile then looked at Sakon who sighed deep and looked in to the forest.

"What is it?" He asked and sighed.

She bite her lip and looked at him. "Nothing. I will meet you in town."

"Don't you dare do anything stupid!"

"Why should I? I'm still injured. I shouldn't have a chance alone against anyone. And you know I'm not that stupid."

She walked away and and came in to the village again. Something was different in the air. She looked confused and walked in to the village some more. The villagers was out as always, ignored her. She walked out from the village, to the main port. Heard something in the bushes. She pulled up a kunai and looked around.

"I know you are here somewhere. Dosu, Kin and Zaku."

She heard some laughing from the bushes and when she turned around she looked at three persons stand there with an evil smile on their face. A girl, with long black hair and dark eyes. Kin. A boy with black, spiked hair and an evil face. Zaku. And an other boy, who almost squat infront of Kin and Zaku, and had bandage over his face. Just only one eye was visible.

"Well well, we see Orochimaru didn't succeed to kill you." Dosu said.

"And I see you three are still alive." She said bored and sighed.

Zaku and Kin started to laugh.

"Why should he kill us? We are in more use than you." Dosu said contemptuously.

"We will see about that... What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Kin said and laughed nastily.

"Heard what?"

Sakon started to be insecure. What did they mean?

"The Chuunin Exam. And kill you of course." Zaku explained and Sakon gasped when they three disappeared.

"Sharingan!" She whispered for herself and looked around.

"Where are you?"

She took a deep breath and saw someone coming from underground. She jumped up, saw Zaku and took her chance to attack. She hit him in his head with her foot, turned around and hit Kin in her face with her hand. Kin gasped and piled backward. She turned around to hit Dosu but he almost succeed to hit her. She breathed heavily and looked at Dosu and was just going to say something when she fell down to her knees and coughed up blood while her ear bleed.

"H-how?... I should have seen that..." She whispered and coughed up some more blood.

"Well, you didn't." Dosu said and leaned his head to his left.

"Kin, Zaku."

Kin attacked while Zaku hold her tight.

"Let me go..." Sakon moaned and tried to do resistance.

"You can't get away, you know."

"Watch me." Sakon hissed and closed her eyes.

Kin gasped and released Sakon when blue chakra started to float around her. Zaku stopped hurting her and just stared at her.

"Dosu... Is that what I think.. it is?" Zaku stammered.

"Don't worry. She can't do anything against us." Dosu said with a tone of confidence.

Sakon opened her eyes. Her right was yellow and her right was blue.

"Are you so sure you will succeed to kill me, Dosu?" She said with a hoarse voice and and evil smile.

"Ma... Matabi..." Kin and Zaku stammered.  
"Come on, Dosu! Just let's go! Okay?" Kin stammered and started to walk fast in to the village.

Sakon started to laugh and disappeared.

She leaned her head on her right side when she showed up infront of Kin who gasped.

"Please Sakon... We were just joking..." She stammered and laughed nervously.

"You really did?" She said and looked at her.

Kin nod and backed away slowly from Sakon who started to laugh and her chakra disappeared.

"Chickens."

She turned around and walked in to the village with an calm face, though her head hurt since Dosu succeeded to hit an attack on her. She sighed and heard someone scream not so far away.

"What now?" She sighed.

She started to walk over there and saw someone who was familiar to her. And a blonde girl stood next to the boy in black. She saw the boy hold up someone in the air and talked about annoying kids

"Kankuro!" She said with an aerial voice.

But it wasn't only her voice. She heard someone else say his name. She turned her eyes to a tree where Sasuke stood with an angry look on his face. But someone was beside him, someone in the shadows.

"Gaara..." She whispered for herself and ran over there.

"Ga-gaara..." Stammered Kankuro and gasped when he saw Sakon. "Sa-sakon?"

"Gaara! It was a long time!" She said with an happy tone and hugged him when he stood infront of Kankuro.

He smiled a bit, very weakly and hugged her back. "Sakon." He said and hugged her again.

She kissed his cheek and smiled.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood there with a very shocked faces, same with three kids.

"Are you here for the exam?" She asked eagerly and Temari nod.

"Of course we are. Hope you will join us." She blinked with her eye and hugged Sakon who hugged back.

"I didn't know you were here in Leaf again? Last time I heard about you, you was in Sound?" Kankuro asked.

"Well... Yeah... Things happens..." She smiled weakly and swallowed.

"We will see you around, Sakon." Temari sad with an happy tone and they disappeared.

Sakon waved after them and nod. She turned around and saw the faces on her teammates.

"You know them?" Naruto gasped and almost hit her but stopped himself.

"Well yes... They are my friends.. Well... Atleast Kankuro and Temari. Gaara... He is.. He is very special to me." She smiled and walked away.

"I think Kakashi want to see us."  
Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto followed here.

"What do you mean with that Gaara is special to you?" Sasuke asked and looked confused.

"Nothing." Sakon said and sighed.

He did still not know who she was. No, she didn't think so at least.


	4. Chapter 4, Danger ahead

**Chapter 4, **

**Danger ahead.**

She walked in silence while her teammates talked to each other. Was eagerly about the Chuunin Exam. Especially Naruto. They where on their way too the school. But something didn't feel right. She knew the Chuunin Exam was deadly. But it wasn't that she had a bad feeling about. It was something else. Dosu, Kin and Zaku shouldn't be here. They we're better than Chuunin, same as her. Maybe they where here on Orochimarus command. Maybe. She bit her lip and sighed. This didn't feel right at all. If it was Orochimarus command, she shouldn't be here. Sasuke shouldn't be here, nor should Naruto. She didn't need to be here. They needed be three in the team to be in Chuunin. But she promised Kakashi that she would be there. Take care of them and look after them, so they wouldn't die. But it still didn't feel right. Like something very bad was on it's way to happen.

"Hey, Sakon. What do you think of?" Sakura asked.

She waked up from her thoughts and looked at Sakura. "About the Chuunin exam." She laughed nervously and looked at Sasuke. She saw his eye. He knew she was lying. She sighed and walked up for the stairs. Sakura and Naruto screamed when someone showed up infront of them and smiled.

"Hey, where are you going? You are not suppose to be here." The girl smiled.

She had black, spiked hair and light brown eyes.

"Come on now, we are going to Forest of death."

She walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face. Sakon sighed and walked down. So it begins.

"Have we missed the first task?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nope, we are going to the first task now." The girl smiled and opened the door for the team.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked.

"Anko, your leader for this task." She laughed.

"She is exactly as Naruto..." Sakura swhispered to Sakon who laughed.

"See that like a good thing." Sakon said with a smile and walked after Anko.

Or maybe not. Anko was maybe like Naruto, but they was still on their way to Forest of Death. It could just mean one thing: Danger.  
Real danger.

She sighed. She wasn't afraid. She just thought it would be difficult to hold an eye on her team, especially when all this didn't feel right at all. She sighed. A promise was a promise. She wouldn't break it. She never did.  
"Now all is here, so let's begin to explain the rules!" Anko smiled and laughed.

Everyone was quiet. Waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Now then. This part of Chuunin exam will be in the Forest of Death. You won't have a sensei around. Just your teammates. You till test how good your survival skill are and how good your abilities are. And your teamwork. Your goal is to survive and come to the tower in max five days."

"What about food?"  
"There is plenty of food in there... But also much enemies who will eat you."

Most of the students looked frighted. Sakon sighed. This was going to be really difficult.  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Each team will have one scroll. _Scroll of heaven _or _scroll of earth. _Before you reach the tower, you must have both scrolls, or you will not pass." Anko smiled.

"Any last advice?" Sakon asked with a bored face.

She wouldn't have problem with this. She was more worried about her friends. The Rockie nine. She looked at Kiba's team, Neji's team, Ino's team and her team. She sighed. She knew most of them should survive. The most of them was really strong. But the enemies were stronger. She sighed.

"Don't die." Akon said with an seriously tone.

Naruto started to laugh. "You can't scare me!" He shouted and pointed at Anko who smiled.

He gasped when a kunai cut his cheek and fly on the ground behind someone else. He stared at in the empty air and gasped again when someone showed up behind him.

"But you will be scared... When the enemies will feel the smell of blood." She stroke her finger on his wound and got blood on her finger. She watched it and smiled.

"As fast the enemies will smell the blood, they will attack. Even if it is only a small wound like yours."

Sakon looked at Anko and Naruto and saw someone sneak up behind them. She took up her kunai and looked, but didn't do anything. She didn't need it. The man leaved Anko's kunai to her and then walked passed Sakon. Looked at her. Sakon didn't have a good feeling about this at all. She swallowed and shivered.

"We will start about an hour. You will have to write your name on this document before you enter the forest of death."  
She gave documents do each one of them and everyone sat by themselves to read and write their name. Sakon sighed and sat on a rock, write her name down. She didn't care what the document said. She was only here to protect her friends.

"Uchiha Sakon, isn't it?"  
Sakon looked at and saw Anko. She nod. "Yes it is. Why?"  
"I didn't know you where here... You don't need to." Anko said and sat beside her.

"Well... No, I don't need to be here. But I'm with my team, and I swore I will protect them with my life." She sighed and looked at Anko.

"You swore to Kakashi, didn't you?"

Sakon nod again. "Yes. He told you?"

This time it was Anko's turn to nod. "I hope you don't have to die. So you can prove to Kakashi that you can be trusted." Anko smiled.

"You... You know?"  
"I've been working with Orochimaru as well." Anko showed her the mark and Sakon bit her lip.

"So there is a chance that he can trust me?"  
Anko nod with a smile and walked away. Sakon sighed and smiled a bit.

"It's your surname... Uchiha?"  
Sakon gasped and turn her head to left, where Sasuke stand. She swore for herself.  
"Err... Yes." She sighed.  
"It's strange... I thought my whole clan died. I was only me and my brother left. My sister was gone. But your name seems so familiar to me." Sasuke looked at Sakon who sighed.

"It didn't want to tell. It should be better I thought.." Sakon looked in to the air and sighed.

"You are my sister, aren't you?"

Sakon sighed and nod, looked to Sasuke who stared at her. "I thought... I thought you where dead..."

Sakon gasped when he hugged her. She swallowed and hugged him back, but only for a few second.

"Well... I'm alive.." She smiled and backed away slowly. "I'm going... I'm going to.. See you later with the rest of the team.."  
She walked away and sighed. This was far worse than she thought. She sighed and walked over to Gaara. She sat down and sighed deep. Gaara, Temari and Konkuro looked at her.

"What is it?" Temari asked and looked at her.

"This task doesn't feel right at all. Something strange is in the air..." She swallowed and felt Gaara's arms around her.  
She leaned her head to his shoulder and sighed. Temari and Konkuro saw them and looked at each other. They knew Gaara only cared about himself. But there was this person who he could put his life too, just too see that she survived. He kissed her forehead and smiled weakly.

"Everything is going to be okay. You worry too much."  
Sakon nod and smiled, closed her eyes and rest in his arms.

"It's time to get your scrolls!" Anko said and Sakon sighed.  
"See you later." She smiled a bit and kissed Gaaras lips before she hugged Temari and Kankuro.

She walked over to Naruto and the others. They got a scroll of heaven. They walked over to the door and waited. Nervously and eagerly.

"THE NEXT EXAM WILL START... NOW!"  
The doors opened and every team rushed into the forest. Sakon sighed and looked at her teammates.

"If you want to survive, listen to me." She said and looked at all three.

They nod and Sakon started to walk.

"Sharingan!" She whispered and looked around.

They wouldn't get any surprise attack, so long Sakon used sharingan. She heard the others talk and stopped. She couldn't concentrate. She looked around to see if someone was nearby, before she stopped using Sharingan and turned around to her teammate.

"What are we suppose to do?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, this forest is full of enemies. Not just other teams. And the best thing to do is setting up traps or search after other teams. But I know there are many of the teams who think exactly like us. So I should said we set up traps and wait in the open field."  
"In the open field? Are you stupid?" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes, in the open field. That's the easiest way to get an other scroll." Sakon sighed.

"Really?" Sakura asked with a surprised tone.

Sakon nod. She started walking and set up traps on trees and bushes. She sighed and sat down in a open field. She started talking with the others to trick the enemies mind.  
"Err... Can I go...?" Naruto asked and smiled nervously.

"Why?" Sakon asked and looked at him.

"I need to pee..." He ran up and trough the bushes.

Sakon sighed and looked around. She still had the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Ahh... That was really good!" Naruto said with an high voice.

"Keep it down, you will draw enemies attention to us!" Sasuke sighed.  
Sakon turned around and looked at Naruto. "If he not already done it." She said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked confused. She sighed and walked to him. He swallowed and back one step or two, before he screamed. He fell down and looked at Sakon.

"Sakon, what are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

"This is not Naruto. He wouldn't be afraid of me. He is right handed, not left handed and the wound Anko gave him is gone."

She looked at him, tied her hand and he screamed again. "I can go on, can you?"

"No... Please... Stop..." The man infront of her moaned.

She looked at him with her sharingan and was on her way to tie her other hand. "Show yourself and then I will stop."  
Naruto turned into an other man, a man with beige clothes and a mask over his mouth. "What do you want? Our scroll?" She sighed.

"Well yes."  
"Begone. Or do you really want to fight?"  
She looked at him with sharingan and smiled. "Sasuke, look after Naruto. But be careful. They are maybe more people who hides."  
She looked at the man infront of her.

"So, do you really want to fight?"  
The man smiled.

"I take that like a yes."  
She hit him into the air, flew up and throw him back down to the mark. He fall with his head first. She landed beside him and looked at him when he tried to rise. He met her sharingan and he screamed of pain. She smiled and heard Sakura shout stop.

"I'm not doing anything. It's an illusion." She whispered to her.

Sakon gasped and looked at the man who moaned and screamed in pain. She blinked and the screaming stopped. He breathed heavily and pulled up his scroll.

"He... Here take it..." He left it on the mark and ran away as fast he could.

"What... What did you do?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Used my sharingan to play with him with illusions." She smiled.

Sasuke looked surprised and looked at Naruto who smiled.

"Sakon is awesome!" He said eagerly.  
Sakon laughed.

"We should have a password. In case we get away from each other." Sasuke said.  
"Like what?" Naruto asked and leaned his head to the left.

"The Nine Rookie Will Survive And Pass The Exam." Sakon said.  
"Yeah, that will do." Sasuke nod  
"Let's go."  
Sakon started to walk and and sighed. The feeling was left. She looked back to see if her teammates where there before she looked ahead.

"Where are we going?"  
"We have both scrolls. So we're going to the tower." She whispered and looked around.

Hated this feeling. She swallowed and stopped when someone screamed. She turned around and saw Sakura hide behind Sasuke. A big snake. Sakon stared at it and breathed heavily. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakon. She didn't looked afraid. She looked... different. She had shadows on her face and almost a demonic smile.

"Sakon?" Sasuke said.

"We have to go away... Now!"


	5. Chapter 5, We meet again

**Chapter 5, **

**We meet again.**

Sakon heard Sakuras scream. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She didn't even know what happened. Last thing she remembered was a snake. A snake!  
She succeed to opened up her eyes when Sakura shouted her name. She raised her self up and looked around. Naruto and Sasuke was fighting a girl. Same girl who gave Anko's kunai back. What happened? Where were the snake?  
She looked confused and saw Naruto being flwe against a tree. He moaned and fainted.  
"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted and looked like she didn't know what she should do.

"Stay back. Go to Naruto, Sakura." Sakon said.

Sakon knew who that was. It wasn't a girl. She bit her lip and flew up in to the air. She landed infront of Sasuke and pushed him away. She felt pain in the neck who streamed around her body. She moaned and felt a bite again, this time harder. This time more pain. She screamed and looked at Sasuke who breathed heavily.

"Run..." She whispered.

"Sa...Sakon?" Sasuke said, looked exhausted.

"He didn't bite you? Or any of you?"  
Sasuke shook his head. "What are you talking about?"  
"Take Naruto and Sakura and go. Now! I will find you."  
She moaned when the person behind her bit her more. She looked askance behind. Those eyes. She gasped.

"Orochimaru!" She moaned and coughed up blood.

"Run.. To the tower... I will take care of him. Just.. be careful!"  
She turned around, and felt his teeth tear up her neck. She screamed and felt more pain in her body.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Them..."

"Oj... They are special to you?" Orochimaru smiled.

"Sakon!" Sasuke shouted.  
She saw him going for Sasuke, but she followed him and hit him in the face and pushed him down from the branch. She gasped when he got her foot. She slipped and fell after Orochimaru who hit her in the face. Both gasped when they hit a branch. He bit her, she tore him and they hit each other while they fell down from the tree branches.

"Sakon!" She heard Sasuke shout.

"You are going down, Orochimaru-sama..." She moaned and he just laughed, saw the ground and got her arms.

He pushed her down in to the ground and coughed. He walked away slowly, could barely move, but he had landed on Sakon so it was a soft smash. He laughed and looked at her, pulled up a kunai and throw it at Sakon. It hit her on her stomach and she gasped, moaned and breathed heavily to stay alive. She couldn't give up now. She still had a promise to fulfil. She sat up and moaned, felt the pain in every muscle, in every bone.

_"Kakashi... I promise to take care of them." _

"_I hope I can trust you." _

"_I will protect with my life and even if I'm near death, I still will protect them."_

_Kakashi nod. "Don't tell Sasuke that you're his twin sister, I think he will get really confused then. And it won't be any good if he is going to fight in Chuunin exam." _

"_Yes, sir." She swallowed. _

"_Just... Don't do anything stupid. I will find you then."  
Kakashi's voice turned to an real seriously, angry tone. _

"_Okay... sir." _

"I... I'm.. not.. done yet..." She took a deep breath and walked towards to Orochimaru who looked surprised.

"You shouldn't be available to move. To breath..."

"You should know that I am a bit surprising..." She moaned and throw three kunais at him.  
He dodged two of them and the last one hit him on his shoulder.

"If you are not going to die of that, I will kill you now."

He smiled and attacked her. She dodged and moaned when she moved. She attacked but stopped, fell down on her knees and breathed heavily.

"_I'm sorry, Kakashi... I tried my best.." _She whispered for herself, barely available to speak.

Orochimaru laughed and smiled, walked over to her and should just do his final blow when a kunai hit his hand. He hissed and looked to the left, saw Anko stand there.

"Orochimaru, stop. Sakon, back away. You shouldn't get more hurt." She looked seriously at Sakon before she turned her eyes to Orochimaru who smiled.

"It was a long time ago... Anko."  
Sakon moaned and tried to raise, but fell down on her knees again and saw how everything went black.

"_And... If I don't succeed?"  
Kakashi looked at her, raised his right eyebrow. "What do you mean?" _

"_If I don't succeed? If I die, or if I can't save them?"  
"Just... Try your best."  
"Okay.."  
Sakon sighed. "I won't use any forbidden techniques. If I have too, I will do it. But unless I don't need to, I won't do it. And... I won't use Nibi either.."  
"Good. I hope I can trust you. Go now." _

_Kakashi sighed and Sakon was on her way to go out when she heard his voice. "Just... Be careful."  
Sakon nod. "Yes, sir." _

She gasped and sat up. She looked confused. She was in a hospital, but not the same hospital that she woke up in before. She coughed and felt the pain in her body. She moaned and sighed. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't even know what happened. She sighed and swallowed. She stepped out from the bed and moaned. She took a deep breath and stopped when Anko showed up in front of the door.

"Why are you up?" Anko raised her eyebrows.  
"I... I wanted to know where I am.." She looked confused.

Anko laughed.  
"You are in the tower. The ANBU picked you up in the forest and took you here in my orders." She smiled.

"Why... Why would ANBU pick me up?"  
Anko looked confused. "You don't know?"  
Sakon shook her head. "No?"

"Orochimaru and you fell from branches from branches and hit the ground. You broke all your legs, but thanks too our doctors... And your..." Anko cleared her throat. "You know.. Matabi."  
Sakon stared at Anko and bit her lip. "I can't be here!"  
She ran past Anko and out from the tower. In to the forest. She ran and ran. Keep reminding herself about her and Kakashi's deal. Her promise to him. She stopped and saw Sakura sit behind three other ninjas, with injuries. She saw Sasuke and Naruto low down in the grass, fainted. Even Lee low there.

"Sakura..."  
She looked at the three ninjas who protected Sakura. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Against?  
She looked at three other ninjas. She gasped. Sound ninjas? What did they want?  
"Yo, Dosu!"  
She jumped of from the tree branches and showed up in front of Ino and the others. She moaned, felt the pain coming back.

"Ey, Dosu. They keep falling in." Zaku sighed.

"Why are you here, Zaku?" Sakon asked and looked at them.  
Kin started to laugh. "See, she can barely move."

Dosu leaned his head to left and looked at her. "Why are you here, Sakon?"

Sakon looked at him, snorted. "Well, that's my team. Why are you here?" She smiled weakly.  
"Can't we just kill her while she barely can move?" Zaku sighed.  
Dosu nod. Zaku smiled and ran against her, started to blow air pressure to her. She stood with her arms against her face and felt the air pressure her so she couldn't barely stand.

"Sakon watch out!" Ino shouted and Sakon looked to her left, gasped when Dosu hit her with his steel arm.

She stacked backwards, felt the blood flow from her cheeks and nose. She fell down in the grass on her knees when everything in her head started to whirl around. She felt the blood flow from her ears. She moaned and saw everything go black before she hit the ground.

"_Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakon asked and looked a little bit disappointment. _

"_He is still in the school, dear. Training." A girl smiled. _

_She almost looked like Sakon, but older, apart from that Sakon had blue hair. _

"_Like you should do." A man said.  
She looked at him. "But dad... Sasuke and Itachi promised me that we three would train together!"  
"Why should they even want to train with you?" The man, her dad, snorted and started to read the newspaper again. _

"_I'm actually very good, dad!" She shouted. _

"_I will not listen if you shout at me." Her dad snorted again. _

_Sakon looked at him with angry eyes and walked out angry from the kitchen. "You will see. I am good. I'm not a loser that you think I am!" She said to herself while she walked. "You will see.." _

_She walked into hers and Sasuke's room and slammed the door. _

"_Don't slam in the doors, Sakon!" Her mother shouted with an angry tone. _

_Sakon snorted and sat down with her back against the door. "Don't slam the door Sakon." she imitated her mother. _

"_We heard that, young lady!" Her dad shouted.  
Sakon sighed. She didn't know why they hated her so much. She didn't know what she have done to them, why they only liked Sasuke and Itachi. She sighed. Was it because she was worthless, wasn't so good as Itachi or Sasuke. She felt the anger inside her. She was good. On her on way. Her parents didn't need to be like that to her because she wasn't like her brothers. Or was it maybe because she wasn't a boy? _

_Everyone in the Uchiha clan was always a boy. It was only the girl who was married with the guys name Uchiha. They never had a girl before. She was the first born girl in the clan. Was it because of that? _

_It didn't matter what the reason where. It did matter why there treated her like that. She felt the angry and tied her hands, looked in to the wall. Something was different inside her. She felt chakra flowing inside her. She walked over to a mirror and saw herself. Her blue hair had black trail everywhere. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was yellow. She felt strong for once. She smiled. Not her ordinary smile. It's was different. It looked evil. _

"_I will show mum and dad that I am strong. That I am as strong as my brothers!" She said to herself and ran out from her room.  
"Mum! Dad!" She shouted and ran around in the house. _

_She found them in the living room. Her mother screamed when she saw Sakon's hair. _

"_What have you done with you hair?" She shouted and walked over there, took Sakon's arm and looked her straight in to her left eye, because her hair was over her right eye.  
"You can't do that!" She shouted and shook her around.  
"Are you stupid?" Her dad said to Sakon._

"_But... I haven't done anything!" Sakon shouted.  
She tightened her arm from her mum's grasp. _

"_I haven't done anything!" She shouted again and tear started to flow down her cheeks.  
Her parents gasped and backed away, stared at Sakon who tied her right hand. Her dad screamed and and fell down. He didn't move at all.  
"Sakon... Stop. Just stop..." Her mother smiled._

"_No! You hate me! Everyone hates me! I haven't done anything! I am strong. Like my brothers!" She shouted and tied her other hand. Her mum screamed and fell down on her knees._

"_We don't hate you, sweetie." Her mum smiled while Sakon walked over to her. _

"_You lie! You are a liar! Stop lying!" Sakon screamed and took her dad's kunai, throw it at her mums throat. _

_Her mum gasped, took her hands to her throat and quivered. Her life in her eyes disappeared. She fell down with her face down to the floor. Sakon stared at her parents, took the kunai and ran out with tears streaming down her face. She looked around, saw all the houses has the light on. They walked out and looked at Sakon who had her mother's blood on her._

"_Sakon-chan, what happened?" An old lady, Uruchi, asked. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakon shouted and throw kunai at Uruchi who gasped when it hit her throat. _

_She fell down. _

"_Uruchi!" Someone shouted.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed. _

_Fireballs flew around against Sakon, but she dodged them all. "Leave me alone!" _

_Fireballs attacked some of the houses and persons on the left side before she ran to the right side. The persons there tried it all to do resistance, but they throats were cut up open, arms tores off from their body. Blood was everywhere. She stared at everyone when she saw that no one was moving. She backed away slowly, dropped the kunais and ran into her house again. Her hair was blue again, her eyes was blue. She was normal again. She fell down in front of her parents, crying. Stared at them. She didn't even knew what happened. _

"_Sakon-chan..." She heard someone. _

_She gasped and looked back. Itachi, her older brother stand in the door. He sat down in front of her and smiled, hugged her. "It's going to be okay. All is going to be okay."_

_She cried in his shoulder and he hugged her. _

"_But... they..." _

"_I know, I know. Don't worry... But you can't stay here. Okay?" _

_He kissed her forehead. "I love you little sister. Run to north west. Just run."  
Sakon nod, ran out and ran. Exactly like her brother told her too. She didn't dare too look behind her. She heard sounds, from persons. ANBU. She heard Itachi answer and the last thing she heard where: _

"_After him! Don't let Itachi get away!"  
Sakon dared too look behind and saw some ANBUS chasing her brother on the opposite direction she was running. _

_No. She couldn't give up. Not now. _

Sakon opened her eyes, looked up into the blue air and saw chakra outside her body. It was blue and purple. It surrounded her. She tied her hands and raised from the ground. She heard the fighting noises stop. She turned her head to left and looked at everybody with sharingan.

"Sakon... Your... Your body..." Ino stammered.  
"Oh... This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed and looked worried.

Sakon looked at Ino before she looked at her left arm. She had black marks on her body. She smiled

"It's okay... Who hurt you guys?"  
She looked at the Sound ninjas and waited patiently at an answer. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji stared at Sakon.  
"Well? Who hurt you guys?"  
"Th... Them..." Ino stammered and pointed at Sound ninjas who smiled.

Well, Kin low fainted at the ground and Zaku smiled. Dosu looked more worried.

"How dare you to hurt my friends?" She asked.  
She raised her eyebrows and looked at them.  
"How we dare? Cause they are worthless!" Zaku screamed and ran forward to Sakon. "Exactly like you!"  
He attacked with air pressure, but laughed. "You will not be..." He gasped when the ground infront of him was empty."

"You will not be what?" Sakon asked and stood behind him with Sakura, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji in front of her so they wouldn't get hurt.

Zaku stared at Sakon. "How... How did you..."

She turned around and grabbed Zaku's arm. "How did I what?"

"What.. What are you going to do..." Zaku stammered.  
She broke his left arm and looked at him. She pushed him away after she broke his right arm. He moaned and screamed at the ground, but she ignored him. She turned to Dosu who swallowed. She walked slowly to him, looked at him.

"Sakon-chan..." Sakura stammered and looked after her.

"Sakon... Stop..." Ino said and looked confused.

Sakon continued walking but gasped when someone hugged her. She stopped and felt the chakra disappear. She stared empty in the air and saw the black marks go away. She fell down on her knees, but the person hold her tight so she wouldn't fell and hurt herself.

"Sakon?"  
She breathed heavily and looked at the person who held her.

"_Gaara..."  
_He nod and hugged her. "You should be in the tower and rest. ANBU picked you up because of Orochimaru." He looked at her and she shook her head.

"I must continue. I have to protect them." She nod to her friends and Gaara looked at her with a worried facial expression.

"I promise... To take it easy." She smiled and leaned her head to his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and smiled weakly.

"I will wait in the tower. I love you."  
He carried her to Sakura, looked at her. "You better take care of her."  
He looked at her with empty, scary eyes and disappeared. Sakura looked at Sakon but when she was her way to speak to her, both looked at Dosu who spoked with them.

"I clearly can't fight with you, Sakon. Here... Take my scroll, but leave me alone."  
He took Zaku and Kin and disappeared. Sakura smiled, jumped up and ran to pick it up.

"We have two scroll of earth now!" She smiled with an happy face and almost danced around.

Sakon smiled, and looked at Ino and the others.

"Wake them up, and wake Lee up." She said.

Ino nod and ran up to Lee while Shikamaru and Chouji watched Naruto and Sasuke.

"How are we suppose to wake them up?" Chouji asked.  
"Oh... How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and kicked Naruto so he flew up with.

"I am awake!" He screamed and looked around.

Shikamaru and Chouji sighed. "Your scream even waked up Sasuke..." Shikamaru said.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke who sat up with an inflamed facial expression.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Naruto smirked and Sasuke shook his head.

They looked around and saw Sakura sit beside Sakon and took care of her wounds while Tenten jumped down and took over Lee.  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked and looked at Sakon.  
"Didn't you fell down from the branches?" He asked with a surprise in his tone.

"You should just know how surprising I am." She smiled and moaned of pain when Sakura accessed to one of Sakons broken leg.

"You shouldn't be available to move..." Sakura whispered.

Sakon smiled. "Well... I can. Let's go shall we?"

Sakura nod. She helped Sakon up before she walked over to Sasuke. Sakon stood still and looked at Ino who looked at everyone else.

"What do you need for scroll?"

"Earth." Shikamaru said.

Sakon nod, pulled up one of the Earth scroll and gave it to him. "This is so troublesome." He sighed but took it anyway. "Thank you, Sakon."  
She smiled and did thumb up. "Just be careful now."

She started to walk but moaned and fell down on her knees. She swore for herself, hated Orochimaru.

"I think you are the one who should be careful." Someone sighed.

She looked at up and saw Neji stand there. He sat down in front of her and gave her a little cup with some sort of fluid.

"It will help for now at least." He said and Sakon smiled a bit.

"Thank you." She drank up the fluid and sighed.

"It will start ache about ten minutes. Rest for them minutes, then you guys starts to walk."

Sakon nod and Neji, Tenten and Lee disappeared.

"Sakon, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

She nod but didn't looked at her teammates, she stared in to the forest.

"We better get going." She sighed and raised.

She bit her lip when the pain was flowing around in her body. But she started to walk anyway, ignored her pain. The others walked after.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. "About that... man?"  
Sakon stared in to the forest while she was walking. She didn't know by herself. She wanted to know. But she had no idea. She had seen Anko came where she was, talked to Orochimaru and her, then she fainted. She had no idea what happened.

"Sakon?"  
"No idea. I think he died." She said.

No, he wasn't dead. Orochimaru was stronger than that and wouldn't die just because he fell down from some branches. He wouldn't die so easily. He still was alive. She swallowed and sighed.

"Come on now."


	6. Chapter 6, not illusions!

**Hey guys! I have poll (You can see it on my profile!) and I need your help with one thing. And I want to hear your opinion! I would be very happy if you voted! **

* * *

**Thanks! 3 **

**Chapter 6, **

**Not illusions! **

Sakon could barely move, Sakura was hurt, Sasuke was exhausted. Naruto was the only one with energy left and talked nonstop of everything.

"Naruto, just shut up." Sasuke sighed and looked up in to the sky.

"We don't have so much time left. We really should keep going to the tower." Sakon said and looked to the horizontal.

The tower was there. Hiding in the trees. She sighed and raised, bit her lip and looked at the others.

"Are you so sure we should go now? You are still hurt." Sakura said and looked worried.

"We only have a few hours left and we can care about me when we got to the tower."

She had a handicap for now, even if she wanted to save them from danger, she couldn't do much. Her body was still in pain and could actually broke if she did too much attacks.

Under the days when they rested from their injuries, the team learned to know Sakon. A bit. She didn't want to say to much. But still she wanted to say so many things. She learned to know her teammates and she explained what happened when she wrestled with Orochimaru. But she didn't tell her promise, she didn't tell why she was here with them.

Sakon gasped when someone showed up and took a kunai before it hit her in the face. She stared at the kunai. She didn't noticed that. She swallowed and looked at the man who caught the kunai.

"Sakon-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto shouted.

Sakon didn't answer, just looked at the man in front of her.

"Kabuto." She whispered for herself.

"You should watch yourself out here." He smiled at her and she still didn't answer.

Just stared.  
"Woah! Thank you, Kabuto-san!" Naruto shouted and smiled.

"Keep it down, Naruto. Or you will drag others here."

"Oh... Sorry!" Naruto whispered and swallowed.

"Do you have your scrolls?"

Sasuke snorted. "And why shall we tell you?"  
"Because I'm going to help you to the tower. If I wanted to take your scroll, I would have done it already."

He looked at Sasuke and fixed his glasses, before he started to walk. Sakura and Naruto walked after, but Sasuke stopped beside Sakon who still stared after Kabuto.

"What is it, Sakon?"  
He looked at Kabuto before he looked at her.

"Sakon?"

She shook her head. "I... Didn't notice that kunai..." She bit her lip and breathed.  
"Don't worry. You don't need to noticed it all the time..." Sasuke said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I never missed a kunai in my whole life.."

He looked at her and sighed. "Come on now."

He started to walk and supported her when she started to walk. She stared at Kabuto, before she looked up in the trees. She didn't even know where it came from. There was no one around in the bushes and trees. She took a deep breath before she looked at Kabuto.

"Where is the person who trough the kunai?" She asked.

He looked back at her and smiled nervously. "He must have gone away." He said and smiled.

She raised her eyebrows and snorted. Or it was him. She hadn't sensed anyone. Not before the kunai came right at her. But she couldn't attack him now. Not by herself. And her teammates was going to be very confused. She sighed.

"Are you coming, Sakon-chan?" Naruto shouted after her while they were walking.

Sakon looked up and nod. Walked after and saw Sasuke waited for her, helped her walked easier.

"You have to be really careful when we come close." Kabuto warned.  
"Whys that?" Naruto asked and leaned his head to the left.

Kabuto sighed.

"Cause every team who is left is hiding around the tower, with traps everywhere. It's the easiest way to get the last scrolls." Sakon explained behind them and Naruto looked at her before he turned to Kabu.

"Is it true?"  
Kabuto fixed his glasses and nod. "Yes. They might not be dangerous, but they still can be dangerous enough."  
He started to walk again and looked to the horizontal. "Look. The tower is nearby."  
Sakura and Naruto cheered but Sasuke and Sakon was quiet.  
"It doesn't seems to it."  
Sakon pointed at the horizontal. The tower was gone.  
"How can that even be? It was here for a minute ago!" Naruto shouted.  
"We are in an illusion, it seems." Kabuto sighed.

"It seems?" Sakon looked at him and snorted.

"Of course we are in an illusion." She said.

That's was right. They been in a illusion since the kunai was thrown at her. She understood now.

"When did we... When did we walked in to the illusion?" Naruto asked.

"It must been for a minute ago." Kabuto said and sighed.

Sakon looked at Kabuto and shook her head for herself. She looked around and bit her lip. Somewhere the illusionist must be. He couldn't get so far.  
"No. We been in the illusion since the kunai." Sakura said.  
Sakon gasped and looked at her. She noticed it too?  
Sakura was a great illusionist by herself, and noticed it before others. How could she forget?  
Sakon smiled and then nod. "The illusionist who throw the kunai at me, looked you into the illusion when you saved me, Kabuto." Sakon said.

Kabuto looked at her and nod, insecure. She still didn't know if he was the illusionist or if it was an other, but he didn't really seems to be afraid when Sakura said that the kunai trapped them into the illusion.

"Well.. we better find the him before it's too late." Kabuto sighed and started walking.

Sakon looked around and looked at every detail. Everything got different as much as she looked at it. Nothing stayed the same. The one who did this illusion wasn't very good. Not now. He couldn't handle all the details. It was very hard to miss details when you are in a forest, going to a tower to made the first task in the chuunin exam, but this was too much. How could she not noticed this before? This was an amateur.

She started to laugh and the others stood still and looked at her.

"Sakon, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"This guy... Is an amateur. Just look at all this details. Nothing stays the same." She continued to laugh.

"She is insane." Naruto gasped.

"No guys... Look... The details doesn't stay the same..." Sakura said and pointed at the leaves and bushes.  
Sasuke and Naruto looked surprised. Kabuto fixed his glasses and looked around.  
"We should be available too find where he is." He said and continued to look around.


	7. Chapter 7, you Passed?

**Hello guys! Sorry for late update. I've been really busy! I am so, so sorry!  
Oh, and don't forget my poll I have! /^_^\ **

* * *

**Chapter 7, **

**You passed? **

They moaned and looked up, this illusion didn't break. Everyone was exhausted and they looked tired around. Clones showed up. No. Not clones. At least, not real clones. Sakon raised herself up and looked around. After the illusionist. He couldn't do real clones and sucked at illusion, still they couldn't break it. It was more than one. She sighed, sat down and shouted. "We give up!"  
Everyone else gasped, stared at her.

"No! We do not give up!" Naruto shouted.

Sakon shook her head. "We give up!" She shouted again and gave Naruto warn eyes.

Naruto was on his way to disagree again, but he sat down and had his arms crossed.

"Sakon... What are you doing?" Sasuke panted.

"Giving up." Sakon smiled and moaned.

Her pain was bigger while she tried to break the illusion, but she hadn't succeeded. No one did. Kabuto and Sakura looked at her, but sat down. Sakon sighed.

She knew where they was now.  
"Sharingan..." She whispered and looked to them.  
They hid really good, but not good enough. She knew where they was and if they where going to move, she was available to see that. She smiled.

"Naruto..."

He looked at her and nod.  
"Go to the bushes."  
He looked confused but nod. Walked over there.  
"Kabuto, Sakura. You stay here. Sasuke, go to left. I'm going right."  
She disappeared and showed up, hiding in the bushes. The three men seemed to be really confused. Looked at Kabuto and Sakura who sat down. She saw Naruto show up in the bushes in front of them, but they didn't see him, same with Sasuke. She nod to them, jumped up at the same time as they did and attacked. The gasped and tried to flee, but Sakura and Kabuto showed up behind them.

They where surrounded.

"Give up, or die." Sakon sighed.

They looked scared and confused. They didn't know at all what happened. They looked to the open field and saw Sakura and Kabuto melt.

"You... You gave up..." One of the men said.

Sakon smiled contemptuously. "This was our plane our whole time." Sakon smiled, and throw kunais. They hit all three and they gasped and moaned, looked at Sakon.

"You give up? Or you want to die?"  
The man gave her a scroll, then fled with the rest of his teammates. She sighed, cast the scroll to Sasuke.

"That was easy..." Kabuto sighed.

Sakon walked to the tower, with the rest. She had her sharingan left and heard someone came. She was on her way to throw a kunai but Kabuto stopped her. "It's my team."  
Sakon nod and walked over to the port they should go to. They waved to Kabuto and walked in. The room was empty. No one was there to give them a clap on their shoulder that they made it. Naruto and Sakura sighed. Sakon fell down on her knees and moaned, looked up at a big painting. She sighed, pulled out the scrolls and gave them to Sakura.

"Open them."

"What? But we shouldn't open them!" Naruto gasped.

Sakon sighed. "Just open them."  
Naruto and Sakura open both scrolls insecure and easy. Both scrolls started to shine and Naruto and Sakura threw them away on the floor. Sakon looked up, saw someone show up in front of them. Iruka-sensei.

"Good job everyone!" He smiled big and looked at them.

Naruto attacked Iruka with a hug and had a big smile on his face. "Iruka! Iruka!"  
"You been very good. All of you. I want to buy you some ramen..."  
Naruto screamed and hugged Iruka more. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
"But! You still have two more tests to do." Iruka smiled a bit and laughed.

"But don't worry about that now. You go and rest. Tomorrow you will get all information you need about the second test."

He was on his way to walk away when Sakon moaned and fainted.

"Sakon-chan!" Naruto shouted and run towards to her.

Iruka walked over to her fast and sighed.

"What happened?"

"Some snake attacked us... Or... he was a person... But looked like a snake. He was trying to kill me. But Sakon jumped in front of me and started to fight against him while she said we should run to the tower." Sasuke answered and looked with a worried face on Sakon.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, before he nod. He carried Sakon out from the small room.

"Where are you taking here, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"To the hospital room here in the tower. You go talk with Kakashi. He is in your room. Go to right and the first door to left."

Iruka walked away and came to the hospital room.

"Anko."

The teacher woke up from her dreams and looked at Iruka and Sakon. "How bad is she?"

"I don't know..." Iruka sighed and placed her on a bed.  
Doctors took care of her while Anko stood and looked at her neck.  
"I will go and get Kakashi. You have to talk with him... And the hokage."  
Iruka disappeared and Anko sighed.

"Sakon..."


	8. Chapter 8, You really trust her?

**Chapter 8, **

**You really trust her?**

"What happened? Let me in!"  
Someone was angry outside the room. The girl blinked and looked around. ANBUS stood with the window and looked out, stood with the door. She swallowed. Her throat was dry. She didn't know what happened or where she was. She sat up, felt the pain flash through her body. She moaned.  
"Sakon!" The person shouted.  
She looked to the door. Sakon? Who was Sakon? She looked down at her hands. She was all shaky and her left hand had some black marks. She looked confused and saw someone walked in.

"Gaara. Wait, I will tell if you can come in."

The person who walked in closed the door and looked at the girl who looked at him. He had grey hair who stood up, a head band over his left eye and a mask up to his nose.

"Where am I?"  
"Are we really going through this again, Sakon?"  
He sat down on a chair and looked at her.

"Who is Sakon?" She looked confused.  
Kakashi looked at her and sighed. "Go get the hokage and Anko."  
An ANBU nod and walked out from the room.  
_"I want Gaara..." _She whispered.  
"You remember Gaara?" Kakashi looked at her.  
She swallowed and looked out from the window. "I don't know..."  
Kakashi opened the door and looked at Gaara who stared at him. "Go in..."  
Kakashi walked out and looked back at Gaara when he walked in.  
"Sakon?" He asked with a careful voice.

"Who is Sakon? Why does everybody say that name?"  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Because you are Sakon." He sat down on her bed and hugged her.  
"No... That's not my name, Gaara..."  
"How much do you remember?"  
She leaned her head against his shoulder, stared down on the bed. "Just... you. Nothing more."  
Gaara looked at her and sighed, hugged her tighter and stared on an ANBU.

"Who walked in here?"  
"No one. Just Kakashi and another sensei."  
"How did the other sensei looked like?"  
"I don't remember..."  
Gaara bit his lip and snorted. "What a watcher..."  
Anko and the hokage walked in together with Kakashi.  
"Sakon?" Anko asked.  
"Stop calling me Sakon!" The girl shouted.  
Anko sighed. "What happened?" She asked to the hokage and Kakashi.

"No idea." The both answered.

"Sakon, stay here with all ANBUS. Gaara, go to your team."  
Kakashi disappeared with Anko and the hokage. The girl looked after them before she looked at the ANBUS.

"You said another sensei was in here."  
The ANBU nod and looked at his friends. "How did he look."  
"How did you know..."  
"Answer."  
"He had these really yellow eyes..."  
"HEY!" All three ANBUS shouted when the girl jumped off the bed and ran out from the room.

_Orochimaru... _  
She ran faster and faster. She turned right in her speed and stopped. She stared into a wall before she looked around. She heard someone laugh.

"Orochimaru, come out from the shadows!"  
A man, who looked like a snake, but he had a green vest on his chest and didn't look like he always looked like.  
"Well well, how much do you remember Sakon?"

"My. Name. Is. Not. Sakon!" She shouted.

Orochimaru just smiled. "How sure are you?"  
"What did you do to me?"  
"Nothing." He smiled.

"I do not believe you! Tell me!"  
She pushed him into the wall and hold a kunai against his throat. "Tell me."  
"I didn't do anything." He smiled contemptuously and she pushed him to the wall harder.

"I have hard to believe you. So tell me!"  
Orochimaru sighed. "I didn't want you to remember anything. You could start a whole new life. But most of all... I didn't want you to be in this tournament anymore. You will win. Against everyone if it was that case." He smiled.  
"Sakon, back away from him.." Kakashi sighed.  
The girl nod and backed, looked at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here exactly?" Kakashi was calm, even that it was an enemy infront of them.  
"I was thinking of taking Sasuke to my side, but Sakon here was extremely annoying and jumped infront of Sasuke all the time so she was bitten at least three times. She really did a good work to protect her brother and team." Orochimaru snorted.  
Kakashi looked at her and she looked down at the floor.

"Maybe I should do an end to this..." He said and disappeared.  
Kakashi gasped and looked around, before he stared at Sakon who fell to the ground with a bloody neck and chest.

"She doesn't need to play anymore. She should have died when I left her." Orochimaru looked at Kakashi who pulled up his kunai.

"You don't know how dangerous she is, Kakashi."

Orochimaru walked away, but stopped when Kakashi started to talk.  
"I know how dangerous she is. But I also know that she value friendship and teamwork. I know that she know how it feels to be so alone, like Naruto and Sasuke. That's why she has a friendship with them. No one of them is alone anymore. She wouldn't do a harm to no one, if she really didn't need to."  
Orochimaru looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Too bad that she is about to die in her loneliness."  
Orochimaru disappeared and Kakashi turned to Sakon who coughed. He sat down beside her and carried her.

"_Do you... Do you really thinks so of me?..." _Sakon whispered.  
Kakashi nod and started to walk to the hospital with Sakon.  
_"Thank you..."_ She coughed and felt the pain in her chest.

She looked at all the blood before she fainted.  
"Sakon!" Kakashi shouted worried and ran to the hospital.

"Anko! Help here!"


	9. Chapter 9, Second test!

**Chapter 9,  
Second test!**

Sakon woke up in an empty room. She was in the hospital. She remembered everything. But the room's aura was full of sadness. She sat up, looked around. Not even ANBUS where here. She sighed, and raised from the bed. She walked to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door and walked out from the room. How long has she been here? She come to some stairs and heard voices. She smiled. Atleast she wasn't alone. She walked down the stairs and hide in the shadows. All the teams was standing in infront of the hokage and all the teachers. She sighed and sat down on the stairs. Listened.

"To be in the second task, your team need to be complete."  
"That's cheating! Our teammate is in the hospital!" Naruto shouted.  
"Naruto, calm down..." Sakura said.

"Naruto is right..." Sasuke sighed.  
"I'm sorry, but the rules can't changes." The hokage sighed.

"But it's wrong!" Naruto shouted.  
"I'm sorry Naruto but..."  
"...But we are a full team." Sakon walked down the stairs and walked over to her team.  
She looked at the hokage.  
"Sakon-chan!" Naruto shouted with a happy voice and attacked her with a hug.  
"I see you are well. Oh well, now we can continue."  
Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto smiled and gave each other a high five. Sakon looked on the rest of the teams. The others rookie looked happy that Sakon came back and her team could be in the second test. The Sand team also looked happy. The others from sound and mist didn't look very happy.  
"The second test is going to be an tournament..."  
The most of the students was cheering. Like it was going to be easy.

"... But it's a team tournament. It's all about your teamwork."  
The student's stopped cheering and looked at the hokage.

"But not everyone has the same attacks?" Someone asked.

"Well... That's means you need teamwork." Sakon filled in and sighed.

"How do you win?" Sasuke asked.  
The hokage smiled.

"Using teamwork. You are not suppose to kill the opposite team. And even if you win over the other team, you maybe don't win anyway. It's all about teamwork."

"So if you lose, you can still win if you used teamwork?"  
The hokage nod. "Everyone understand?"  
"What happens if you kills someone?"  
"Then you are out of this exam."  
The students swallowed.

"You have ten minutes to get ready. I will tell which teams who go out first."  
Sakon walked to a corner with her team and sat down.  
"So how should we work?" Sakura asked.  
They sat in a circle and looked around at the other's team.

"Well... if we, for example, meet someone with illusions. I and Sakura will try to get the illusions away while Sasuke and Naruto tries to stop the other team. That's teamwork in illusion."  
"If we meet Kibas team?" Naruto asked.  
"A dog, bugs and byakugan?" Sakon looked to their team.

"That can be tricky, yes. But... I and Sasuke can use our sharingan. Then we can see their moves. Sakura tries to do an illusion to help us out and Naruto will do his clones."  
"But if nothing works?" Sasuke asked.

"Then we have to improvise." Sakon smiled.  
"Okay everyone! The two first teams who will go out is..."

Every team in the room looked at the hokage. They almost forgot to breath.  
"Team 7, with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sakon."  
They looked at each other, before they walked to the arena.

"And Team Sand, with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro."  
Sakon gasped and looked at Team Sand when they showed up infront of them.

"_I can't fight you..." _She whispered to Gaara who sighed.

"Do your best." He smiled.  
"But..."  
He took her hand, kissed it and smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro said.

"_No.."_ Sakon whispered at the same time.

Gaara stood quiet with a sad smile and backed with his team. Sakon sighed, blinked to get a tear away and backed to her team.

"Ready...!" The hokage said and looked on both team.  
Kakashi hold an eye on Team 7 while Baki hold an eye on Sand. 

Temari jumped up to the air, at the same time Kankuro took of his doll on his back. Gaara stood in the middle with his hands infront of him.

Naruto closed his eye and made ten clones of him. Sasuke and Sakon stood with sharingan and looked at them three. Sakura stood behind and tried her best to do illusions.

"Go!"  
Kankuro's puppet stood behind Sakon, who sat fast in Gaaras sand.  
Temari attacked Sakura to break her illusions, but Narutos clone took her attack instead.  
Sasuke ran fast against Kankuro and started to fight with him.  
Naruto attacked Temari while she was in Sakuras illusion.  
Sakon just stood there. Stare at Gaara who stared at her. She got a smile on her face and she melt down infront of Gaara, in his sand. She showed up behind him and his sand couldn't protect him. They where fighting fist to fist. Foot to foot. Both was fast, but Gaara wasn't used to this. The only time he was fighting fist to fist, foot to foot, was with Sakon and they didn't fight a lot. Gaara moaned when Sakon kicked him in the face. He attacked her and they started to fight with kunais. Sakon saw how Kankuro's puppet started to move against Sakura.

"No!" She shouted and jumped down and attacked the puppet while sand where moving against her.

She dodged them while she was trying to fight against a puppet and Gaara. She breathed heavily and felt hard sand push her over into the wall. She gasped and turned around. She took a deep breath before she blow out fireballs against the puppet and Gaara. Gaara dodged them with the sand while the puppet burned up. The both team reacted when someone screamed in the public. They looked up before they saw people jumped in, pushed down everyone who came against them and jumped down to Team 7 and Team Sand. Sasuke and Kankuro stopped fighting. They stood against the enemy instead. Sakon and Gaara stood beside each other and Naruto, Temari and Sakura did the same.

"So, which one are Sakon?"  
"I am." Sakon took a step forwards and looked at the enemies.  
Sound headband. She looked to her right and saw Orochimaru stand there. He smiled. Like he was tempted to jump in. Sakon swallowed and looked at the enemy leader who was a centimetre away to hit her face. She dodged and throw a kunai at his throat.

"I really had few bad days. Don't make it worse!" She warned.

The enemies laughed. They attacked, but they got surprised when the teams behind her attacked the enemies. They worked together. Attacked and helped.  
"Sakon watch out!" Temari shouted when she saw something fast ran against her.  
Sakon stopped in her attacks and looked to the left.

"Orochimaru..."

She saw Gaara jumping infront of her.

"Gaara no!" She shouted and ran against him.

Gaara smiled. Not an very pleasure smile. More scary. She heard a laugh. Two different laughs. She looked back at Naruto. His chakra was all red. She turned to look at Gaara. His chakra was all yellow. She looked at them both, then to Kakashi who was fighting his own enemies. She closed her eyes.

"_Nibi..." Sakon looked at a blue cat, who sat in a corner and leaned it's head to the wall.  
"Yes, my dear?"  
His voice was hoarse and scary, but she was used to his voice. _

"_I need your help... Orochimaru..."  
The cat hissed and looked at Sakon. He crawled to her, looked at her with his blue and yellow eye. "What is it with that snake?"  
"He's been mean again. He tried to kill Sasuke. And now Gaara."  
The cat looked at her like she was insane before he sighed. "He is going to regret everything."  
_

Sakon opened up her eyes and hers eyes was blue and yellow exactly like the cats. Her hair was blue as always, but some of her hair was black. She looked around, looked after Orochimaru. She saw him trying to flee. She laughed. More horrible laugh than Gaaras and Narutos together. She ran towards against him and pushed him up into the wall. Orochimaru smiled.

"Hello Nibi."  
Sakon hissed and pushed him harder against the wall.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"  
Orochimaru laughed and transformed to a snake. He hissed and looked at Sakon. She looked around. Everyone was gone. She stood alone. Even Nibi was gone. She stared at the snake, swallowed and closed her eyes.  
"I greet death as a friend..." She whispered for herself, just waited to be killed.

Sakon gasped and stared into the wall. She breathed heavily and looked around. ANBUS stood beside the windows and infront of the door. Her team sat in a sofa, talked to each other about the second test. Eagerly. Gaara sat on a chair beside the bed and looked worried at Sakon.

"Sakon?"  
She looked at him and smiled. " Bad dream." She hugged him hard and closed her eyes.  
She could breath.  
"Sakon!" Naruto shouted and jumped up on her bed and hugged her from behind.

She laughed and turned to him, wrestled with him. Sasuke and Sakura laughed from the sofa.

"You are getting kicked by a girl!" Sakura teased.

"But not any girl." Someone said.  
Kiba, he walked in with a big smile. "Are we going to fight Naruto together?"  
Sakon started to laugh. "I think I can take you two alone, while you two fight against me."  
"Bring it!" Both Naruto and Kiba said and they started to wrestled.  
Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

"Okay, okay! We give up!" Naruto and Kiba said laughing.  
She hugged them and then leaned back to the pillows again, took a deep breath and smiled. For all these, she could sacrifice her life, just to let them live. She would do anything for them.


End file.
